Only Housemates
by kllaudya
Summary: Ace was in love with Luffy during a long time and living with Law and Kidd. And if Luffy will live with them? And if Kid and Law also fall in love with him? Just another story in which all fight for the love of Luffy and he's completely oblivious to it. Or not?
1. Chapter 1

I guys! then, I thought in this story when I was walking to school, I know that one thing has nothing to do with other but I found it interesting the fact that Ace, Kid, Law and Luffy living together and they like Luffy and those things that everyone knows what can happen in this situations ;)

Ace- 21 years

Kid- 21 years

Law- 21 years

Luffy- 18 years

... and sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

**Ace's POV**

I gave turns in bed, since last week I can not sleep well at night, the clock marked two in the morning, the sky was dark outside and just the moon and the streetlights were the only sources of light existing in the street, there were still five hours for me to go to university so why the hell I'm already awake?

My name is Portgas D. Ace and I'm in college. I have brown hair, the same color eyes and a freckled face which gives me a childish appearance, though I don't be childish. I live in an apartment in the city center which is not far from the university so I can always sleep more time. The apartment has four bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom, the house is too big for my budget so I share it with two guys.

One is called Trafalgar Law, he has light skin and medium height, gray eyes and dark circles very marked due to lack of sleep under them, has brown hair almost always covered by a hat typical of the North Blue, has several tattoos tribals black in the chest, arms and hands but the tattoo that I like most is that he has tattooed on his left hand fingers that said D-E-A-T-H. He is extremely confident and formal with the others, hates taking orders and is studying medicine.

The other is called Eustasse Kid, he is pale, tall, muscular, with bright red hair like flames. His nose has a particularly pointed shape and brown eyes. He had an accident in the past and had to amputate the arm that is now essentially mechanic and has several scars on the other arm, chest, abdomen and one in the face extending to the neck. He works in a workshop so he does not go to university.

We have all twenty-one years and we get along minimally well, each has his room, I think it is good that each has their privacy and in addition the income is higher so I get more money to buy food.

_Meat_, so much variety, so many ways to cook and so many different flavors ... now I'm hungry.

I got out of bed with great difficulty due to drowsiness though I suffer from narcolepsy sometimes I can not sleep, ironic right?

I walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, took out a cake that I bought during the day and I ate it. I looked at the wall and my mind traveled, the real reason I could not sleep is my brother Monkey D. Luffy, he will come to live here at home next week because of his grandfather Garp, I hate that man, since I and Luffy we were small he beat us and said that we had to become sailors to honor the family's honor and bla bla bla, he give up of me when I joined the gang of White Beard but continued to insist with Luffy. I left home when I was 17 and tried my luck alone, ran beautifully but I needed Luffy and so I insisted he come and live with me but, because he was a minor did not happen. But now Luffy is of age and so can do what I want, and he wants to live with me.

The worst part is that he will meet Kid and Law, and we have to live the four together, in a way is good because until I can haywire me regarding Luffy, yes I'm in love with Luffy will be a long time, I know that is strange because we are both men but I can not do anything, he is so adorable. I am very happy for us not being true brothers because otherwise I do not know what could happen.

I've tried to forget he but it did not work, I've had several girlfriends but ended badly because I did not care for them, they were too complicated for me, Luffy have one simplest way, he is relaxed with serious things and serious with the simpler things in life and is always ready to help his friends, he has a special way of being, always smiling and funny in an hour and scary and dangerous in another.

Now I can not sleep because of it ... I've thought about tell to Luffy what I feel for him but I'm afraid he does not come back to talk to me again ... I prefer that he does not know about my feelings to him to he stop talking or smiling at me.

"Still thinking about your brother?"

I turned the head and stared kid who just went to the fridge and opened it for after closing it with a long sigh.

"Why not exist food in this home?" he muttered the lowest possible but I heard perfectly.

"If you're not satisfied just go to the store to buy more, but I doubt that you can find some store open at two o'clock of the morning" I replied in a tone of irony.

"Thank you captain obvious" he shouted.

"You welcome" I replied with a mouthful with the last slice of cake that for some reason I only saw it now.

Kid sighed again, it was getting very common nowadays, I just turned my head back to the wall and let my mind wander again.

**Kid's POV**

I went to the kitchen and there was Ace with the mind traveling again, I wonder about the appearance of his brother, after all, he never said anything nor me nor the Trafalgar as he seemed, nor the fucking picture he showed us, he says that Luffy is a rare beauty that we are not ready to see yet. As if I were interested in this guy, mainly because he is the brother of Ace which is crazy, protector and pyromaniac.

"Still thinking about your brother?" I asked, even though I don't need answer, so long as he discovered that Luffy comes to live in our home, he does not even sleep right which is impossible for Ace because he has a severe narcolepsy. He just turned his head to me and stared at me for a while, I guess that means yes.

I headed to the fridge and opened it, as I expected was empty, I think it's understandable when you have an Ace living in our house.

"Why not exist food in this home?" I muttered to myself.

"If you're not satisfied just go to the store to buy more, but I doubt that you can find some store open at two o'clock of the morning" he replied in a tone of irony.

"Thank you captain obvious" I yelled.

"You welcome" Ace said with a mouthful of cake, probably the last food existent in this house, if I did not know that he is not right, now he would have a broken nose.

I just sighed and Ace turned his attention back to the wall.

"You do not sleep at night?" I heard a voice from the door.

**Law's POV**

I woke up due to the voices coming from the kitchen that were speaking too loud. I got up and walked towards the idiots who decided to have a meeting at two o'clock of the morning.

"You do not sleep at night?" I asked.

Kid turned to me with a scowl and Ace just stared at the wall.

"Let me guess, is Luffy-ya right?" I asked to Kid.

"He did not say anything but I think you can see that Luffy is the reason" he replied looking at Ace who did not care with us.

"Will be that Luffy-ya is really so pretty for Ace-ya stay like that or not?" I asked.

"I do not know" Kid sighed and headed for his room.

I did the same but before I took another look at Ace, Luffy should be quite interesting to leave it in that state.

**NO POV**

Shortly time after, Ace got up and went to his room and fell asleep in his bed. Some time after the alarm sounds and Law and Ace have to get up to go to university leaving Kid sound asleep in his room because his workshop opened later today.

Ace gets up again with difficulty and was taking a bath, put on some clothes and left the room without going through the kitchen because he knew that the food was over.

Law also stood up and took a shower but when we arrived the kitchen was faced with the lack of food he did not expect, a rule in this house, never go to bed without dinner because otherwise in the morning you will not have breakfast.

.

.

.

Kid woke up and looked at the clock, there was still an hour to he has go to the workshop but he could not sleep anymore so he stood up and as he was hungry went to a market to buy food for him eat. He left the house, crossed the street and entered a small store of food, picked up the essentials goods for breakfast such as bread, milk, coffee and butter and went home.

When he arrived he went straight to the kitchen to make the much desired food when someone remembered to knock at the door. Kid ignored the first beat, second beat, third, fourth ...

"I'm coming!" he shouted and addressed the door.

Kid opened the door and was met with a much lower kid than him, with eyes and brown hair, brown skin, a scar under his left eye and a straw hat hanging on the neck by a thread.

"What do you want?" Kid asked arrogantly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"This I ask to you"

"Well I'm looking my brother Ace, I thought that this was his home"

"You're Luffy?" Kid asked.

Luffy only nodded slightly and smiled.

"Really? Our you kinda look alike. come in, your brother went to university so you do not will find he so soon" Kid said.

"Yes, no problem" Luffy grinned.

"And who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Eustass Kid"

"What name so complicated!" Luffy pouted.

"Just call me Kid"

"Ok" he smiled.

"You're one of the guys who lives with my brother right?"

"Yes"

"Hum ok then" Luffy smiled again.

"You were not to come until next week?"

"Yes but I came earlier, some problem?" Luffy asked placing the bags in the corner of the living room.

"No, your brother will be happy with it"

"Shishishi I know, it was kind of a surprise to him"

"I understand, are you hungry?" Kid asked turning to the kitchen.

"Of course I have! that you're doing?" Luffy jumped.

"Toast, do you want?"

"Of sure"

**Luffy's POV**

I got out of the taxi and headed to the house that I think it belongs to my brother, I went up the stairs with my bags and hit the door. Nobody came, so I hit harder until I heard someone on the other side.

"I'm coming!" I heard for other side. Strange, does not seem the voice of Ace ... perhaps the voice belonging to some of the guys who live with him. I'm curious now, Ace never told me what they looked like.

"What do you want?" a guy asked me after opening the door and face me. He was interesting, had red hair, a lot of scars and the most interesting of all, a metal arm! I've never seen anyone with a metal arm in my life! How does he get it? How did he put it? Can I also have one?

He asked me some questions and his name was something like Estu Kid, I think, I'll just call him Kid, is easier.

When I thought that he could not be more amazing he offered me food! I was starving by eating nothing for half an hour! but he saved me and so I'll be able to live another day. Shishishi I already am enjoying living here.

* * *

You found interesting? Then leave a comment or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! are you okay? I hope so, well here is another chapter, it is not very funny I think but I promise I'll try make this story more in the base of comedy because of Luffy, and of course with romance too.

I think I'll make Kid, Law and Ace suffer a bit in the next chapters hehehe, but I still do not know, it will depend on my mood.

I forgot to say that One Piece is not mine but I think you might already know this, right?Hehe sorry if it has errors.

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

After we eat the breakfasts Kid has had to go, I think he work in the workshop across the street and had to go to work because it was already late. I cleaned the table, I do not know if it was a good idea because I broke two glasses, a plate and I do not know how I dropped a pan that I have not used, put the last of the dishes on the counter and headed to the room, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I was watching a while but then got bored so I decided to take a ride in my new home.

The room was comprised of two sofas, a large TV, two large windows from which we could see the entire street, a table in the center that had some books of medicine, I wonder why they were there, a stereo next to the wall and many games on the shelves and then had the dining room on the other side with a table and four chairs on back.

I walked down the hall and on the other side of the first door I found was a room half Gothic, had a black wall and the other was white decorated with posters of rock and metal bands, a huge bed in the center with a small table of each hand, a desk against the wall with a computer on top, one closet, a TV and a window.

I left the room closing the door behind me and drove to another door, opened it and saw another room but in a more modern style, one blue wall and the other white, an equally huge bed, a TV, a closet, a window and also a desk with a computer and several books on medicine, probably the books that were in the room belonged to this guy.

I left again and went into another door, the room was probably of Ace because had red walls, a huge bed, a desk with a computer, a closet, a TV, a window, some posters and books and clothes strewn everywhere. I smiled at the memory of Ace, I had miss him very much.

I walked back down the hall and drove out to another door which I think belongs to my room, I smiled at the thought, I opened it and went in, had a smaller bed in the center, a window, a desk with several games that probably Ace bought for me, a carpet on the floor, a closet, a TV and some objects of pirates, I said that I love pirates? Well I love them because they are so funny shishishi. I went to get my bags which were still in the room and put them on the floor of my room, as non I had willingness to pack my things now I just leave them there and headed back to the living room.

I sat on the couch and looked at the clock that was on the wall, it was eleven-thirty, the time passed very quickly, will be someone coming home for lunch? I hope so! Maybe Ace or Kid or else the other guy I have not met yet, shishishi I hope he is also funny.

I got up again and walked towards the stereo that was in the back of the room and turned on, began playing rock music immediately and I could not stop dancing, I like all kinds of music except those depressing songs.

I danced around the room, I mean, I jumped because I do not know how to dance.

"I think now I like this kind of music" I heard behind me. I turned my head and with scared I gave a small cry, a higher guy than I was leaning to the wall to face me and I put myself in a position to fight.

"Who are you?" I asked.

**Law's POV**

I left the university because the teacher missed and dismissed me earlier, I walked toward my car and drove to my house. Kid-ya will probably have lunch with Killer-ya and other workers of the workshop and Ace-ya must also go to lunch with Marco-ya and the others which means I'll have lunch alone, I do not eat so a simple sandwich is enough to me.

I parked my car in the garage and heard music, weird, I thought I would be alone, if Kid-ya was with some girl I swear I'll kill both! I have a huge headache and I do not want look at his face so soon.

I climbed the stairs and I entered closing the door behind me hard but I guess nobody heard due to excessive volume at which the music was. I walked down the hall and to my surprise it was not Kid-ya or Ace-ya but a boy who danced around the room to the sound of the music. I just leaned against the wall and watched.

"I think now I like this kind of music," I said when the music stopped. When he noticed my presence he jumped, probably got a fright.

"Who are you?" he asked putting himself in a position to fight.

"I live here so I do have to ask this to you" I laughed.

"You live here?" he asked relaxing the arms slightly.

"This was what I said " I replied "And you are?" I asked.

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy" he smiled reaching out to me.

"I'm Trafalgar Law" I replied squeezing his hand.

"Traf, Trauty, Torao, ok I did!" he smiled.

"You is who is the brother of Ace-ya?" I asked.

"Yes"

"You should not come only next week?" I asked.

"Well yes, but I came this morning"

"Well ok. How'd you get in?" I asked directing to the kitchen.

"Well I hit the door and came a guy with red hair" he said.

"Kid-ya been?" I asked.

He nodded "He made me breakfast too"

"Oh really" I asked, then Kid-ya was anticipated... ready then I give account of him later.

"Have you had lunch?" he asked approaching me.

"Not, and you?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Humm ok, let's see what food is here," I said turning back.

"No, there is no food, I've searched" he said immediately.

"Then as you and Kid-ya ate breakfast?" I asked keeping me calm.

"I think he brought food"

I sighed, I guess I have to go shopping.

"Then we have to go shopping, you want to come?" I turned to him.

"Of course!" he punched with his hands in the air.

We headed to my car and we went direct to the nearest supermarket. I parked in the only vacant seat of the car park and we entered the supermarket.

I got the cart and Luffy-ya ran inside and went direct to the section of the meat, took half and brought to the cart. The shopping went well, I pushed the cart and Luffy-ya brought all kinds of food. I paid and left.

When we got home Luffy-ya tidied the purchases in appropriate cabinets and I started cooking, I was making a meal with the normal amount of food but Luffy-ya kept saying it was little food so I ended up making a meal for ten people and use all of the food that we had brought. Oh well.

He devoured the food, literally, despite Luffy-ya was not true brother of Ace-ya they have much in common like the devour of food.

**Luffy's POV**

Then that we went to the shops Tarao prepared the lunch, he and Kid cook very well, not as well as Sanji. I love them, they give me food, are fun and have a strange appearance, Ace is lucky to have housemates like they shishishi.

After lunch Law has had to go, went to university I think, he is studying medicine and those are his books, they are so big ... I would go take forever to read them.

I was alone again at home and I'm bored, again... are still only two in the afternoon, what time would Ace arrive? I miss him ...

I lay down on the couch and I ended up falling asleep.

**Ace's POV**

I left the university and ran towards my car as fast as I could, why? well, Law told me that Luffy came home early and I've lost an afternoon at the university without he so I want to get as soon as possible to home.

I parked the car and got out, looked at the empty seats that belonged to the cars of Kid and Law and thought '_my car is better than theirs'_. I laughed and walked to the door I found it strange to be so quiet but I just entered.

"LUFFYYYYYYYYY" I yelled.

I heard a crash from the room and shortly afterwards a body grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Ace, I had missed you" Luffy said in a voice muffled by my shirt.

"I know, I know," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Hey Ace" Luffy said, lifting his head to me, "I'm hungry"

I laughed, Luffy never changes.

"Do you want pizza?" I asked.

"Of course" he laughed.

"Very well," I headed to the phone and called the pizzeria.

Shortly after arrived the employee with ten pizzas that I ordered, I and Luffy started eating, if Kid and Law want to eat pizza is better get home quickly.

**Law's POV**

I left university, went to the car and went home. does Ace-ya already got home? I could not resist telling him that Luffy-ya had come home earlier and he probably has been upset for not going home for lunch.

I parked the car in the garage next to the car from the Ace-ya, I looked at the two cars that were there and the empty place that belonged to the car of Kid-ya and I thought, '_my car is better than theirs'._

I walked to the door and heard noise, I just hope not to interrupt one moment.

**Kid's POV**

I closed my workshop and drove to home in my car, drove at high speed so I guess I'll have to pay a fine for speeding, fuck the rules of driving.

I parked my car next to the Ace and I thought, '_my car is better than theirs'._

I laughed at the memory of all the time I spent in my workshop to get this car, of course it had to be better than the cars of them because he's mine.

I climbed the stairs and entered the house, I just hope they have not started dinner without me.

"Hey Kid-ya, if you want eat pizza go to the fridge, there is one that I kept safe" Law said passing me with a frown and going to his room and closing the door very strongly. He was angry at something? Well, it was fun to watch.

"Yes yes" I mumbled when I opened the fridge and take **my** pizza. I walked into the room and sat next to Ace and Luffy that were embraced, probably due to longing, oddly enough I felt a twinge of jealousy but just let it go there probably was fatigue.

When I finished eating I went to my room leaving behind one Ace very blushing and one Luffy sleeping embraced. Was it why Law was angry? If yes then this will give shit.

* * *

I love all readers but you know ... I like a little more of those who leave a comment. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Christmas was good? Hehe I hope so because mine was fantastic, Santa Clause gave me what I wanted hehe, although the Santa Clause does not exist which is very sad.

(hey if there is anyone there who believe in Santa Clause just forget what I said)

Hum, One Piece is not mine as you may already know and hope you enjoy this chapter because it gave me a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Ace's POV**

I was really happy when Luffy hugged me and after eating the pizza he fell asleep in my arms, he remains the same child as always, without worries or irritations although I do not blame him, the trip must have been very tiring.

I wonder the reason why he came early ... he was expected to come next week, if he did some shit with the Navy in the ancient city, Garp will be on my feet today saying I'm a bad example as brother, and that I do not worry about Luffy, and that we would be great sailors and blablabla. I know that Garp is old and that age affects the brain and so but it does not take any genius to realize that neither I nor Luffy want to be sailors, once Luffy even said he'd rather be a pirate and because that he took a mighty beating of the old man, the worst part is that I could not do anything because I was away. But now Luffy is mine and mine alone.

When Law arrived there was a pizza on top of the table of the room if by miracle of destiny neither I nor Luffy ate, he should not have seen us in the room because he went kitchen directly, although I have no vision for the kitchen where I was I could swear that he opened the refrigerator because shortly after I heard a long breath and the sound like the fridge door hitting hard. I laughed, there was still food in the fridge so there was a wide variety of choice, it is not every day that this happens.

Law appeared shortly after and sat on the couch across the room, looked at us and sighed again.

"Some problem with the university Law?" I asked quietly not to wake Luffy.

"Why do you ask that?" he also asked in a low voice.

"Because you are sighing more than usual" I replied leaning back on the couch and pulling Luffy closer to me.

"I do not know what you're talking about" Law said after a while staring at us.

"If you say so" I said turning my attention to Luffy.

After a time Law also leaned back on the couch and change the channel randomly pausing only to whisper that there was not anything interesting on television and to send it some curses, I laughed, I had never seen Law with reactions like these, perhaps the university does not has gone very well or he is again with sleep problems.

Exactly, Law had sleep problems due to study too, this is one of the main reasons I did not study, even though I sleep enough. but now he is well, I mean I think, I hope he has not gone back to sleep problems because otherwise would be very annoying because Law is quite irritating when he do not sleep well.

I ended up by not care of him anymore and averted my attention to Luffy, he has such an innocent and angelic appearance even with drool falling from his mouth. I brushed his hair for I to have a better view of his face, I smiled and leaned my head on the pillow, closed my eyes and fell asleep. I know that I could kiss Luffy right nowand he would not give for nothing but that would not be fair for Luffy.

**Law's POV**

I got home already prepared to see an awkward scene with Luffy-ya and Ace-ya but for some reason I had butterflies in my stomach that was bothering me. I opened the door and went straight to the kitchen for not interrupt no time among them, I opened the fridge but my hunger was gone, I sighed and closed the door with as much force as possible to warn them the third time.

When I thought it was safe go to the room, so I went, there was Ace-ya lying with Luffy-ya in his arms sleeping I headed to the other couch and I sat down, stared at them for a while and then I sighed.

"Some problem with the university Law?" Ace-ya asked me.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked.

"Because you are sighing more than usual" he said and as leaned back on the couch taking Luffy-ya with him, I do not know why but that gave me nerves.

"I do not know what you're talking about" I replied with a normal tone of voice.

"If you say so" he said turning his attention to Luffy.

I leaned back on the sofa and changed the channel, as only were giving programs too depressing, too happy, too stupid and too strange I just randomly changed of channel. Ace-ya looked at me and I just sighed again and sent some curses to the television, I know that it's stupid doing this because television does not listen anything that I say because it's a television and televisions do not listen.

Ace-ya just laughed at my behavior, he must think that I'm getting delayed or so, he diverted his attention back to Luffy, stroked his hair a bit and then fell asleep with a snoring too loud.

I got up grabbed the pizza that was on the table by some miracle of destiny, put it in the fridge and headed to my room. Why I'm feeling like this? My teenage years has been down this I should have not have these strange feelings inside me.

In the path I found Kid-ya coming home and told him about the pizza that I managed to save from ravening monsters of food. he looked at me and laughed turning to the kitchen.

He must also think that I'm weird like Ace-ya, still well that I have the excuse of the university going badly or the excuse that I came back to have sleep problems.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me with strength, not much, just enough for Kid-ya know that I'm in a bad moment and for he leave me alone.

**A few hours after...**

**Luffy's POV**

I woke up but it was still night because it was very dark outside, I opened my eyes and Ace was on top of me, literally. I tried to move me but without success, Ace was too heavy, I pushed, kicked, shook, but nothing, he will not wake up so early.

In that time Ace hugged me tight and pressed his nose against my neck doing me tickle with his breath.

"Ace, hey Ace wake up, come on wake now, I wanna go eat," I said trying to push him.

But he did not leave me. After much trying I gave up, it was useless.

But when I was almost asleep again Ace tried to eat me, eat me yes! He started biting, pinched, sucked and licked my neck, ears and face.

"No Ace! Not eat me! Not!" I yelled trying to get Ace of me but without success.

Ace kept trying to eat me until Kid and Law came and got he off me. Kid pulled him while Law threw him a bowl of water upward.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOUR IDIOTS?" Ace shouted after waking up startled.

"We were just trying to prevent you from making a mistake that you would regret for life" Law growled, poor guy, he should be full of sleep and so he was in a state like that.

"Mistake? What you talking about?" Ace asked peeved.

"You attacked Luffy" Kid said, wait attacked? But Ace did not attack me.

"Hey wait, Ace did not attack me!" I said.

The three looked at me "Ace did not attack me, he just tried to eat me"

"Eat?" they said.

"Well yes" I started "I was asleep but then woke up as I was hungry, Ace was sleeping on top of me and I could not wake up him and then he tried to eat me, it was not so serious" I smiled.

"Luffy ... I ... ah, well sorry, that was ... well ... I dreamed that I was eating a giant turkey but after he tried to escape so I tried to catch up him, but it did not work because he was too fast so I started biting it, yes that's exactly what happened "Ace smiled.

"Really? Shishishi that weird dream, I also liked to dream about giant turkeys, they should be delicious, well I will eat, I am hungry now," I said and headed to the kitchen, I think that had watermelon in the fridge during the day, shishishi there will be no more.

**Kid's POV**

"A giant turkey? Really?" I said quietly to Luffy not hear.

"It was the first thing I remembered" Ace said.

"I think that you know what you did, did not know, Ace-ya?" Law growled at my side.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry I could not control myself, sorry for waking you" Ace said dejectedly.

"Well we could prevent the worst-"

"You could not control yourself? And if I and Kid-ya were not here? What you would do huh?" Law growled cutting me.

"What do you mean by that?" Ace growled too.

"You know very well what I mean"

"Guys hey calm down! Law, Ace did nothing so you do not need not stay that way, you know that I am not a pacifist so shut up or I'll also start blow!" I said.

The two looked at each other and walked away.

"I'll see ya Luffy-ya" Law said turning to the kitchen.

"What got into him?" I asked Ace, it was so strange to see Law like that.

"I think I know the reason" he said heading into the fourth.

"Really? Then tell me why I'm not realizing anything that is going on here" I asked but he just gave her back to me.

What is wrong with these guys?

**Law's POV**

I do not know the reason that I have spoken so with Ace-ya but that does not matter now, I went towards the kitchen looking for Luffy-ya and he was eating a whole watermelon and neither noticed me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He turned back and smiled "of course, why I would not be?".

"Well, because of what happened" I said leaning against me to the counter.

"But the fault was not of the Ace, was the giant turkey that tried to escape from him in the dream, maybe he thought that I was the turkey and that I was escape from him and he tried to catch me, it was nothing so serious," he laughed.

He did not realize what happened? Really? How innocent he is?

I sighed and approached him.

"You'll be branded knows?"

"Mark?" he asked with a face innocent and curious child.

"This brand" I said approaching to him and pointing to his neck that already had a reddish tint due to hickeys of Ace-ya.

"Oh yes, do not worry about it," he said turning attention to the watermelon.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Luffy-ya just nodded

"Ok then, good night," I said.

"Gouh nighby" he said with his mouth full.

I smiled and went to my room, I really do not know what's wrong with me.

* * *

Well we are in the Christmas season so you can enjoy to leave a comment, it's a good gift for me.


End file.
